The king of kitsune
by sasukespain1
Summary: naruto is tired of the treatment he gets,he will show them the power they all feared./fem kyubbie/stronger smarter naruto
1. Chapter 1

naruto's wrath

chapter one xxxxxxxxxx

it was a bright and sunny day for most people of the **Konoha no Sato**.Rushing past the villegers that hated him for something he could'nt control,the hokage tried so hard to keep the secret from slipping to the younger generation only those 18 and older heard the s-class secret,but that did'nt stop the civilian council from making the boy's life a living made this day worse than the others was that it was naruto's birthday"october 10".every year on his birthday naruto suffered constant beatings even some numbers of konoha's shinobi hated him for what he was a jinchuuriki ,not even the anbu could do anything about this perticular day naruto's 8 birthday. 'demon brat' some villager shoughtings grew more louder as more villager's joined moment naruto regreted the decissionhe had made.(flashback) naruto checked his whole apartment for something to eat."damm nothing"naruto said out loud."it look's like i have to go outside".(flashback ends) naruto started to sprint back to his apartment for safety, he turn's back to see if anyone was following and sure enough the villagers were right on his tail with sharp objects to make matters worse he saw 3 dozen chunin nins with the group there was also 4 jounin nins in the group but were unseen by naruto,naruto sudenly picked up speed changing routes ever so often the were still gaining on him and he was quickly runing out of energy he hoped ojisan would find him before he was beaten to an inch of his life,the road he was runing on came to an end he just prayed somone would save him before he died."well well it look's like the demon's in a corner"one chunin said,"let's kill the demon"a civilian mob charged having an intention in killing beat him till he was breathing blood,he layed on the floor a bloody pulp he never fought back he alwaysed smiled when he was beaten whithin an inch of his a jounin nin came fowerd ready to deliver the lethal blow,naruto then heared a voice saying to him "USE MY POWER KIT" the bellowing voice of **Kyuubi no Kitsune** then everything went blank for naruto...(A.N) this is my first fanfic i hoped you can help me improve pls would apprietiate reviews idc about flamers all i ask if you tell me it was good,bad,needs improvement, also i am going to continue this story thank you for you time

ment here...


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your docum

naruto's wrath

continued chapter 2 there standing in the middle of the group was none other than naruto perfectly healed,he then growled and said in a voice that would freeze the strongest hokage"you humens will pay" he dissepeard in a flash of red when he was back in sight littering the floor was several civilians and shinobi.(meanwhile)the sandaime was observering the scene,when he saw the solid red chakra surruond naruto he began to fear for the village he quickly summoned the anbu,hokage-sama what can we do for you"said an tiger masked anbu."tiger i need you to stop naruto before he gains another tail"he was looking at his crystal ball while he said that"oh shit 2 tails" the old hokage said,"hurry tiger bear we're running out of time","yes hokage-sama"the two repiled in unison,they quickly shunshined away. when the arrived at the scene the looked at the area with shocked faces,all over the alleyway littered the bodys of the mob that attacked naruto some bodies were bearly they spoted naruto hey was currently battling the last jounin nin left,he was gaining the upper hand on naruto then suddenly a third tail matieralized and chocked the konoha nin to death,he saw the two anbu approching he sprinted to meet them awoke the next morning and he slowly looked around to see he as in the hospital then the memories started to flood into him of what happened last night he also spoted the hokage,he shouted "GOOD MORNING OJISAN" the starteld hokage woke up no doubt "good morning the two had pleasent talk .suddenly the hokage stood and got up "naruto i'll come and see you later ok",ok,soon naruto fel into deep sleep when he awoke he was not in the hospital but in a sewer he continued down the sewer until he came across a giant cage with a flimsy piece of paper with the kangi for seal then somthig amazing happened naruto looked again into the darknest and girl his age appered naruto-kun i've been waiting for you."who are you" naruto said."im the great kyuubi no kitsune but please just call me meiguietsu or mei for short",upon hearing the truth naruto fainted,(five mins later)"wow your a girl"mei noded her head,"so naruto-kun im going to teaceh you the arts of a ninja in the next 4 years you'll be a force to be reckoned with,also you have a bloodline you are an uchiha. a pregnant silence came then"WHHHAATT" mei winced at the loud sound,"keep it down naruto-kun a real ninja does'nt shout that's lesson number one1"said mei... (A.N)over the next chapter there will be a 4 year timeskip and please your reviews help me more than you think im new here..

ent here...


	3. Chapter 3

Time skip (4 Years later) chap 3

Naruto was excited this day, for this was the last day in the academy. When he awoke he quickly ran through his morning procedures,he ate breakfast in a rush,he even forgot to lock the door as he walked out this morning, as Naruto walked to the academy he remembered his training,(flashback) as promised Mei trained him,. "first things first we need you to go shopping please get rid of that kami awful jump suit"Mei said"but I like orange" Naruto replied "you look like a clown no doubt you'll get killed on your first mission with that"Mei repiled,Naruto kept quiet because he he knew he would'nt win this arugument he went to various stores but all kicked him out,he then remembered a specific jutsu that would help him in a situation like this "Henge no jutsu" Naruto called, when the smoke cleared in his place stood an 8 year girl with blonde hair in a all orange outfit,Mei seeing his choice of clothes facefaulted,"you have a terrible tatse in color"Mei commented naruto quickly went to the next store,once entering he noticed this store was different from the others first thing he saw was racks and racks of weapons kunia,battle axes,katanas,even the largely unpopular battle fans,as Naruto stared in awe a man in his late 40s came in view,once he saw Naruto or sould i say Naruko he brought his hand into a seal and shouted "KAI"(realease),once Naruto's henge dropped he started to door but a hand came upon his shoulder ,when he looked up he saw the man smiling face, he was reluctant to stay, then the man said"what you want sunny","well sir may i please get a kunia set and new clothes"Naruto asked politly."ill see what i got"the blacksmith went to the back 5 minuites later the blacksmith appered with what Naruto asked for the, kunia set was brand new as for the clothes there was a long white trench coat with it was a black shirt and a matching black vest,also theregray shinobi pants and a red bandanna to keep his hair under control. " those clothes look nice way better than that orange eyesore you have on"Mei commented."how much do i owe you"Naruto 1500 yen,upon hearing this Naruto was stunned,he was wondering why this man charged him the normal price when so many had tripeled the value,Naruto's mind was going a mile a minute he was wondering why this shopkeeper was treating him like a normal person he came across one conclusion,this man did not care for the demon inside him,"whats your name sir"naruto asked,  
"Ken higurashi whats yours"  
"Naruto uzumaki"  
they shoke hands "come back anytime you need supiles kid oh and you should meet my daughter","ok thank you naruto quicky left the store "next is the library you need to learn fuinijutsu" Mei said ,so for the rest of the day naruto spent it inside the library reading books on funinjutsu.(next day) ."so what we are doing today" naruto asked "we are going to train naruto-kun" Mei answered,naruto traveled to training ground 44 via rooftops, "first i want you to train your strentgh"(flashback ends). naruto relised he reached the academy he was glad he would never see this hellhole of a school after today since the beginnig of school the teachers did nothing but sabotage him failing him in every test when he got te answers right then attacked him so he played dumb untill this day he would show them entering he noticed he was a bit early 5 minuites to be exact most of the class was already there,since he got a change of clothes naruto had a small fangirl club no where near the number of girls on sasukes club. naruto went to his usual seat at the last row next to sasuke "hey teme"naruto said,"hn" was sasues usual reply naruto turned his attention back to iruka who began a long boring speach about being a was the time for teams  
team 1  
team 2  
team 3  
team 4  
team 5  
team 6  
team 7 naruto uzumaki,sasuke uchiha,and ino yamnaka  
team 8 shino abraume,shikamaru nara,and hinata hyuga  
team 9 kiba inuzuka,sakura haruno,and choiji akamichi  
now wait for your sensei please joinins came for every team untill finaly there was only team 7 left "man where's our sensei"ino commented while keeping her eyes on 2 hours the teacher showed was none other than the famous author of those peverted books,the famous super pevert the sannin jariya...  
(a.n) thank you for my first two reviews i took so long because of a computer virus srry if i kept you waiting i apprieciate the feed back thank you and see you next time


End file.
